There are commercial and residential uses for stools, step ladders, and portable tables of varying sizes. Problems inherent to all of these types of devices are storage, stability, and manufacturing costs, as well as “pinch points” associated with folding the devices.
A compact area for storing a stool, step ladder, or portable table is critically important to its utility. The need to minimize the device's size for storage purposes often results in the stool becoming unstable and unsafe for use. While there is an ever present demand to lower manufacturing costs, the structural integrity of the apparatus should not be compromised. Thus, there is a need for a cost-effective, lightweight, foldable stool, table or step ladder that is stable and can be stored in a compact manner.
Stools, tables and step ladders are known in the art that have three and four points of support and the ability to fold. The problem with most three-legged stools, however, is that they do not fold, making them difficult to store. With some existing three-legged stools, the seat is removable, and thus it can become lost during transit. In addition, some seats can become detached during use if not originally positioned properly, which could result in serious injury for the user. Thus, there is a need for a compact, foldable stool that uses three members for support and has a seat that remains attached and also folds to minimize storage. Furthermore, there is a need for a foldable stool or table which eliminates pinch points to avoid injury to fingers and other appendages during folding or unfolding.
Four-legged stools of the prior art are generally expensive to manufacture and are quite bulky, even in a folded or collapsed state. In addition, foldable stools with steps are typically bulkier and less stable. Thus, there is a need for a relatively compact four-legged stool that provides one or more steps and is relatively light weight and easily portable.
There is also a need for providing a portable table that provides a relatively stable base and is easily collapsible. In addition, there is a need for portable table that provides handy storage for items such as cups or utensils.